


Can I Be Your Boyfriend, Can I?

by gh0ulb0y



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Murder, Everyone Is Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: I feel so happy when I’m with you. No one is going to take you from me.Do Kyungsoo falls in love with a pretty boy named Kim Minseok.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// I don't think there are any for this chapter but overall, this a yandere story so if that bothers you, here's your warning.
> 
> [1] like the new fanfic I just uploaded, chapter two will be uploaded tonight!

—

_ “If I can't have you, no one can!” _

—

_ Oof _ !

The final cardboard box was plopped onto the wooden tiled floor along with the millions of others. 

Chanyeol and his best friend, Kyungsoo had finally got an apartment together. A place where they could be themselves and Kyungsoo would be safe, away from his abusive family.

“We can unpack later,” Chanyeol sighed, placing his hands on his hips, admiring the tower of boxes as his competitive side was pleased from the work he had done.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was busy staring in space. He shouldn’t be thinking about  _ him _ . It was almost a year after the incident and he didn’t matter anymore. This new college would be the restart that he needed after last semester. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Hey!” Chanyeol had bent over, snapping his fingers in Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo jumped, smacking Chanyeol’s hand away. He smirked at Chanyeol’s shocked face.

“I’m awake,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to hang out with me and a couple of friends. They go to the same campus so maybe you can make a few friends,” Chanyeol stretched, grunting as he could hear a couple of his bones crack.

“Do I have to?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Meeting Chanyeol’s friends meant that his boyfriend would also be around. Kyungsoo didn’t mind Baekhyun and loved to tease him once in a while but third-wheeling was getting old now. He didn’t want to rush into any kind of relationship after his last but he could admit that he was jealous. 

“Come on, Kyungsoo. I promise they’re nice,” Chanyeol walked into his own room, digging in his closet. “Get ready!”

Kyungsoo sighed, lifting himself from the couch and running his finger down the pile of boxes, searching for the word ‘clothes’ written in marker. He lifted it and stumbled into his room, plopping it onto the bed. He shut the door, watching himself get dressed in a full-length mirror. He caressed the scar left behind from his ex, slowly fading into that dream state again. He shook his head, quickly getting dressed and grabbing a small book bag.

He leaned against the front door of the apartment, scrolling on his phone. His Instagram feed was really nothing special, a couple of photos of food and cute animal videos.

“You got ready quickly for someone who didn’t want to go,” Chanyeol punched Kyungsoo’s arm gently, chuckling to himself.

“I think some fresh air would do me good,” Kyungsoo shrugged, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Alright. That’s the spirit,” Chanyeol grabbed his keys off the hook beside the door, opening the door for Kyungsoo and walking out after him.

The duo stood in the elevator, Chanyeol on his phone, texting his group chat and Kyungsoo paying close attention to the elevator’s beeping. Once there was a ding, they both walked out of the elevator.

“We’ll meet up with them at the park closeby,” Chanyeol waved his hands, signaling directions on which they would take, Kyungsoo only nodded in response.

Kyungsoo looks calm on the outside but inside he was anxious. He was shy and didn’t open up to new people. Also, the third-wheeling was in the back of his head, even though he shouldn’t have been feeling that way when he was friends with Baekhyun. It made his skin crawl, shaming himself in his head and telling himself to take a deep breath and relax.

And so he did.

Chanyeol was busy rambling about his circle of friends while Kyungsoo was busy breathing exercises. After a few blocks of Chanyeol’s gushing and laughter, they had made it to the park. There was a gated entrance and a separate area for sitting down and another area for a playground. It was pretty during the evening, now that the hour had changed. The sky was now a mixture of orange and pink.

“Hey!” Chanyeol stood behind his boyfriend, Baekhyun, shoving his shoulders to scare him.

Baekhyun jumped, turning to him, hitting him a couple of times, causing an uproar of laughter from the other men sitting at the table.

“Park Chanyeol, I swear!” Baekhyun sighed, slouching in his chair.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol leaned over to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead, still laughing softly. “I have someone new to introduce to you guys.”

Kyungsoo scanned the table, studying the smiling faces looking at him. He was flustered, waving shyly like a small child.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol nudged him, wrapping an arm around him to bring him closer. “This is Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok.”

“Hi!” Junmyeon, the older looking boy with center-parted black hair and big deer-like eyes, waved slightly.

“Don’t be nervous. I think we’re some nice people,” Jongdae, the shorter boy next to Junmyeon, laughed, his eyes shutting slightly.

“Only when you want to be!” Baekhyun pointed to them, laughing. “You should’ve warned me!”

Kyungsoo laughed along with the group, taking a seat next to the other boy, Minseok. 

Minseok had curly black hair and big, sparkly eyes that were hidden behind his glasses frame. He looked like an anime character, Kyungsoo thought. 

Kyungsoo looked around the table again, watching the couples interact. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were busy telling each other stories while Junmyeon and JOngdae were busy staring at each other admiringly, their eyes full of love. 

“ _ Yah _ ! We get it! You’re all goo-goo-gaga for each other. When can we eat?” Minseok whined, chuckling to himself as he leaned back in the chair. 

Kyungsoo laughed. It was as though Minseok had read his mind, taking his thoughts and saying them aloud word from word. 

“Sorry!” Baekhyun leaned over, lifting snacks from his bookbag and spreading them on the table. 

One by one, the friends were picking at the snacks. Kyungsoo hesitated before taking a handful of blueberries and tossing them in his mouth.

“So, is this your first semester?” Junmyeon glanced up from the snacks to Kyungsoo.

“At this campus, yeah. I just moved here with Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gestured his chin toward Chanyeol who was chugging down water.

“To think you moved in before I did,” Baekhyun smirked, reaching over to nudge Kyungsoo, causing Kyungsoo to scoff. 

“What’s your major?” Jongdae asked, leaning his elbow on the table so his chin could lean into his palm.

“Culinary. I might minor in some acting or something. I’m not too sure,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“A man who can cook,” Minseok mumbled, smirking to himself while continuing to snack.

“You guys have to try his cooking! Maybe one day, for a party or something,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Good idea,” Chanyeol rolled up the bag of chips he was eating.

Soon, the sun would set, the sky now full of stars. The lamp on the table lit up on their own. The scene was romantic, like a scene from a drama.

The couple was once again busy talking amongst themselves and kissing one another every couple of minutes. It made Kyungsoo’s heart ache. He was jealous, missing the dates he used to take  _ him  _ on. But, again, there was no rush to get into a relationship.

Minseok nudged his shoulder, Kungsoo glancing in his direction. Minseok stuck his tongue out, pointing in his mouth, pretending to gag. Kyungsoo chuckled, nodding.

“Alright, unfortunately, we have to go,” Chanyeol sighed and slowly stood up. “Kyungsoo has some unpacking to do and I have to prepare for this dreadful semester to start.”

“Yeah, we should get going too,” Junmyeon tilted his head, gesturing to leave.

“One more time before the break ends?” Chanyeol looked around the table.

“Yeah, I mean we’ll see each other on campus once in a while,” Junmyeon smiled fondly at Chanyeol.

Junmyeon and Minseok shared a dorm on campus but Chanyeol’s schedule never matched with theirs, meaning they rarely saw each other. Especially since he also worked on some days. 

“Hey, you think I could have your number or something? You seem pretty cool,” Minseok whispered to Kyungsoo, sliding his phone over.

Kyungsoo lifted the phone, typing in his name and number. He slid it back and lifted from his seat. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Jongdae stood up, reaching his hand out toward Kyungsoo. The two shook hands.

“Yeah. If you ever need anything, you could always find Minseok and me in the cafe or library. Don’t be shy to sit with us,” Junmyeon grinned.

Kyungsoo nodded. The group had walked out through the entrance they had entered from. Chanyeol and Baekhyun along with Junmyeon and Jongdae took their time saying goodbye. Baekhyun and Jongdae didn’t go to the same campus as their boyfriends, causing stressful planning to see one another. It was rare times like this where they spent every waking moment together. Minseok and Kyungsoo stood on the side, enjoying the newly spring breeze and crickets chirping behind them.

“They’re so gross,” Minseok commented, looking at the passing cars on the main road.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo chuckled, pushing his foot into some dirt.

“I’m just waiting for someone to come to me at this point. I’m too busy with schoolwork to really focus on a relationship,” Minseok looked over to Kyungsoo. “You?”

“I just got out of a bad breakup so I’m waiting too,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Ready?” Chanyeol called out.

“I’ll see you around,” Minseok patted his back before Kyungsoo walked beside Chanyeol.

“What were you two talking about?” Chanyeol looked over his shoulder then turned back to Kyungsoo.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Kyungsoo waved his hand, keeping his head down.

There was a new feeling that came over him. His skin was hot and his heart was rapidly beating. There was only one time he had felt like this before. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sang, smirking to himself. “Do you have a crush on someone all of a sudden?”

“No! No, no, no! It’s not like that!” Kyungsoo lifted his head, waving his hands and shaking his head, trying desperately to hide his blushing face. 

Oh no. Kyungsoo was falling in love again. Love is a strong word but that’s where it was headed and he didn’t want this type of feeling again. 

“I’m just messing. He  _ is  _ single if you’re interested though,” Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo, pulling him in a playful manner. 

“No, I’ll pass,” Kyungsoo avoided his gaze from Chanyeol, trying to keep his balance. 

They had returned home, immediately getting to work on the many boxes sitting in the middle of their living room. Chanyeol, being the show off he was at times, had a bit too much fun breaking the boxes and folding them. Kyungsoo had neatly placed everything in his room, much different from Chanyeol whereas clothes covered almost every inch. But opposites attract and therefore the two stayed by each other's side. 

“Phew. Not as much as I expected,” Chanyeol wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, breathing slightly heavy. 

“I only brought what I could,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, walking into the kitchen. “I’m gonna make something. Do you want to?”

“I could eat!” Chanyeol smiles widely, excited to have some of Kyungsoo’s cooking. 

Two simple and quick bowls of ramen would do. Kyungsoo filled a pot with water and let it sit above the flame. 

_ Bing! _

Kyungsoo slid his phone out his back pocket, clicking the power button to see a message from an unfamiliar number. He swiped, opening the message. 

_ [Unknown]: Hey, it’s Minseok. I know it’s kinda weird hearing from me but I’m texting you so you can save my number.  _

The odd feeling returned. His body felt on fire and he was shaking slightly. Kyungsoo shook his head, once again cursing mentally to himself. 

_ [K]: Oh, thanks.  _

_ [M]: If you’re not busy, I can give you a slight tour of the campus. We can go by ourselves so we’re not annoyed by the couples ^-^ _

Kyungsoo giggled to himself, glancing up at the pot. He had thrown in the raw noodles, watching bubbles surround them. 

_ [K]: Cool. Give me time and I’ll be there.  _

Kyungsoo had tossed his phone on the closest counter, focusing back on the ramen. He stirred and grabbed bowls to slowly pour the noodles into. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo called, picking up his phone again. 

“What are you smiling about?” Chanyeol walked over, lifting the bowl off the counter. 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo snapped his head up, eyes widened. 

“Who are you texting?” Chanyeol spoke with noodles in his mouth. 

“No one,” Kyungsoo shook his head, grabbing his bowl and making his way to the couch, Chanyeol following him. 

“Yeah right,” Chanyeol plopped himself on the couch, resuming the movie he found while channel surfing. 

“I’m serious,” Kyungsoo chuckled, starting to eat his food. 

The boys continued to watch the movie and eat their dinner. Chanyeol was the first to fall asleep, his limbs lose and spread on the cushions. He looked peaceful to Kyungsoo and therefore tried his best to stay silent. 

He took both bowls and placed them in the sink. He then placed a large blanket over Chanyeol before walking into his room, shutting the door slowly. Kyungsoo changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts and rolled himself into bed. 

In the dark and quiet room, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. He sighed, his thoughts going to places it shouldn't. 

His first day and already he has feelings for a complete stranger. There were no signs of a relationship but if there were one day, he’d have to do it right. No more of  _ those  _ thoughts. 

He cursed aloud this time, pulling the blanket aggressively and turned on his side to face the wall. 

He had a plan for tomorrow but he wasn’t ready for the immense teasing from Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo’s alarm startled him. He sat up quickly, tossing the blanket off of him, holding his head from the swift movement as he had given himself a headache. He cursed to himself, leaning his forehead against his knees. He silenced the phone and made his way out his room, groaning and massaging his head.

In the living room, the tv played the news. Probably background noise as Chanyeol really wasn’t one to sit and watch it. He shuffled himself into the kitchen, seeing Chanyeol leaned over the sink watching last night’s dishes.

Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo’s soft yawn. He turned off the sink and turned around, leaning against the counter.

“Morning, sunshine,” Chanyeol giggled, running a hand through his hair.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo mumbled in a deep voice, opening the fridge. 

“I have to head out soon. I have to stop by my dad’s job since ‘we need to have a talk’,” Chanyeol air-quoted, rolling his eyes.

“About what?” Kyungsoo shut the fridge, pressing buttons on their coffee maker.

“Probably nothing serious,” Chanyeol sighed, crossing his arms. “It’s my first apartment so maybe I could get a job there or something. Anything is better than this dumb ass job I have now.”

“Oh, you don’t like smelling like a million fragrances at once?” Kyungsoo teased, pouring milk into his coffee.

“Well, I won’t smell any better if I work at my dad’s restaurant,” Chanyeol chuckled then cleared his throat. “So, heard from that sus DVD store?” 

“Yeah, I have to go later this week. He isn’t available lately,” Kyungsoo sipped his coffee, leaning against a counter. “I’m going out myself.”

He regretted mentioning it. 

“A date? With Minseok?” Chanyeol sang, walking over to poke Kyungsoo in random places, Kyungsoo swatting his hands away.

“I told you already, I don’t like him. He offered to take me to campus and show me around since no one’s really there. He’s nice unlike some people around here,” Kyungsoo puckered his lips.

“You didn’t ask!” Chanyeol poked Kyungsoo’s side once again before exiting the kitchen. “Have fun on your date!” 

Kyungsoo was busy folding his sheets and fluffing his pillows, not noticing the loud squeak and slam from the front door. He picked an outfit from his closet and went into the shower.

The mirror spoke to him every time he looked at his bare body. He should leave the marks on his body to heal but the story behind these was an awful one he wished he could take back. It was the past and maybe Minseok could be his future.

He washed, trying to distract the many thoughts in his head. It wasn't a date. It was between two friends. Friends who went to the same school together.

Kyungsoo dressed and put his glasses on, finally seeing the world clearly. He dusted himself off before plopping on the couch, the news still playing.

[ _K]: Hey. I’m ready whenever._

_[M]: An address would be nice :P_

_Kyungsoo texted the address for the apartment._

_[M]: I’ll meet you downstairs in 10!!^^_

Kyungsoo sighed, slouching on the couch. The news spoke about a study on dating and the risks of the new age of online dating. Nothing of his concern but there was nothing really on at this time of day.

_[M]: Here^^_

Kyungsoo read the message while turning off the TV. He sighed, grabbing his keys off the hook, adjusted his coat, and walked to the elevator. He sighed softly, watching the numbers above the elevator doors, something to ease his beating heart.   
A few minutes of awkward silence as someone had joined inside the elevator, he was downstairs. He hesitated walking outside, his body feeling hot once again for the nth time. He took a deep inhale and exhale and exited the building, now face-to-face to Minseok.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo lifted his hand, putting his hands into his Adidas jacket.

“You came,” Minseok giggled, his hands were also in his hoodie pocket. “Do you mind stopping for coffee?”

“No,” Kyungsoo smiled, shaking his head. “I need to learn some coffee places anyway.”

“Come,” Minseok gestured his chin over his shoulder.

The two walked down the pavement, the noises of the busy morning surrounded them. Kyungsoo glanced around them, Minseok looking down at his feet.

“So, where’s Chanyeol?” Minseok looked over to Kyungsoo.

“Had to see his parents or something. He can talk for hours,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Same with Junmyeon. He’s really nice but sometimes I need a break from him,” Minseok laughed softly.

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, smiling to himself.

“Oh, here,” Minseok pointed to the store on their left side, turning and holding the door for Kyungsoo and a couple who were exiting the store.

“Smells good in here,” Kyungsoo commented, his eyes scanning the menu.

“It’s nice waking up to it,” Minseok got in line with Kyungsoo, counting the dollars in his wallet. “I wish I could work here but I’m looking at another place right now.”

“I’m looking for a job too,” Kyungsoo glanced over to Minseok. “I’m looking at an old shop.”

“Aw, I won’t see you often then,” Minseok pouted playfully, giggling.

“I can always make time to see everyone,” Kyungsoo choked out, trying not to melt from Minseok’s cute actions. This crush was worsening by the minute.   
The two had ordered their coffee, sitting down at a table near the window. 

“What do you wanna see first? The library or maybe some classrooms?” Minseok waved his hands as he spoke, sipping on his coffee between words.

“What is this, a zoo? I’ll look at anything. I’m gonna need to learn the whole school anyway,” Kyungsoo sipped his coffee, Minseok scoffing at his comment.

“Alright, so I’ll show you the different floors and stuff,” Minseok stretched, causing his voice to crack.

The duo left the shop, now catching a bus toward their campus. The two sat close to one another, leaving no space between. Kyungsoo leaned his head on Minseok’s, hoping that he wouldn’t mind. He was warm, smelled amazing and felt soft. Minseok was in his own world, glancing at the people around him.

“So,” Minseok and Kyungsoo had arrived in front of the university. “Let’s start with the library.”

They had jogged up the concrete steps onto the main path, walking inside the university. The receptionist's desks were busy chatting amongst themselves, allowing the boys to sneak past with interruption. They had walked into the library where some students had been on their laptops, distracted with getting their classes together.

“There’s so much to look at,” Kyungsoo scoffed, following Minseok down the main aisle, glancing at the many shelves.

“Unfortunately, we’re stuck with buying the books instead of them being here,” Minseok shrugged. “But there’s a computer lab in case you don’t have one already. Just a few cents a page for printing.”

“They’ll find any way of taking our money,” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Yeah. So, I’ll show you your classrooms then the cafe and maybe we could eat here or leave and get something.”

They had walked out of the library, walked up a flight of stairs and walked down a hallway that was filled with the smell of baked goods. 

“This is where your classrooms would be. Just follow the sweet scent and hopefully, you won’t be late,” Minseok grinned, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo as he led him down the hall.

“Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbled, Minseok’s sweet-smelling perfume taking over the baked goods. It sent chills down his spine.

“So, anything else you’re interested in?” Minseok asked, breaking Kyungsoo’s fantasy.

“N-no, I’m getting hungry though,” Kyungsoo looked down, holding onto his stomach.

“Here or somewhere else?” 

“H-here. We can take a rest,” Kyungsoo suggested as he was starting to feel dizzy.

Minseok had brought over a tray full of unhealthy foods: burgers, fries and chicken tenders, along with soft drinks and condiments. Both boys unwrapped the foil and began to eat.

“We could meet here whenever you have time,” Minseok said, licking ketchup off his fingers. Kyungsoo stared for a little too long. 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo nodded, continuing to shove the greasy food down his throat.

After a quick break of comfortable silence, Minseok lifted the tray and threw out their garbage. 

“So, what now?” Minseok shrugged.

“My place or yours?” Kyungsoo asked, running his hand through his hair.

“I know we just ate but still, take me on a date first,” Minseok laughed.

“Jesus, not like that!” Kyungsoo waved his hands, laughing and blushing. 

“We can go to yours. I haven’t seen the new place anyway.”

Another bus trip and continuous bumping into one another as they walked, they made it back to the apartment. Kyungsoo held the door for Minseok, Minseok exclaiming in awe as he walked in.

“Wow, it’s clean!” Minseok turned around, walking backward throughout the apartment.  
“Thanks to me,” Kyungsoo commented, sighing.

“Yeah, but I have some faith in Chanyeol,” Minseok scoffed. “His dad helped him find and pay for this place.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo followed Minseok throughout the apartment.

“Mhmm. Question, how long have you known Chanyeol, if you don’t mind?” Minseok sat on the couch.

“My whole life. We lost contact for a year or two and funny enough, we’re living together now,” Kyungsoo sat beside Minseok.

Minseok hummed in response, still looking around the apartment. 

“TV?” Kyungsoo leaned over, reaching for the remote.

“Sure,” Minseok shrugged, getting comfortable on the couch.

The room had dimmed as the sun started to set. The TV was much brighter than before. Minseok yawned, trying to keep his focus on the movie on the screen. Kyungsoo had pressed his elbow on his knee, his chin resting in his palm.

“I’m getting sleepy,” Minseok yawned, scooted over and laid his head upon Kyungsoo’s thigh, sighing constantly.

Kyungsoo gasped slightly from shock. He scooted back, leaning his back against the couch. His body started to shake. He shut his eyes, praying that this feeling would pass over. This was nothing but a kind gesture with no meaning behind it. 

You don’t like him, remember? Kyungsoo thought to himself, chuckling to himself.

Minseok turned over, looking up to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt his eyes on him, panicking as he felt his stomach flip. He felt movement, opening one eye to see Minseok sit up and stretch.

“Going home?” Kyungsoo asked, adjusting his sitting position, feeling slightly free from Minseok’s weight. 

“I think it’s getting late so I might as well head out,” Minseok yawned, taking Kyungsoo’s hand into his, scooting closer. “I had fun today. We should hang out more.”

Kyungsoo looked over. Minseok was staring deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo could feel his heavy breathing and his hearing went faint from his fast heartbeat. Minseok had glanced down to Kyungsoo’s lips and back to his eyes before leaning closer to him.

The sound of keys unlocking the front door startled both of them, causing them to jump back and put space between each other. The couple acted normal, both heads peeking up when Chanyeol walked through the door. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol gestured the bag in his hand toward Minseok.

“Watching a movie,” Minseok gestured to Kyungsoo. “I’m heading out anyway. I’m exhausted.”

“Aw. We should hang out again soon,” Chanyeol looked over to Kyungsoo with a smirk.

“Yeah. I’ll get going though. Goodnight,” Minseok said as he put his coat on and walked out of the apartment.

Chanyeol shut and locked the door behind Minseok. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, the sly smirk never leaving his lips.

“Spill. You looked like you’ve seen a ghost or something,” Chanyeol laughed.

“N-nothing. Nothing happened. We—I—We just—”

“There’s nothing to hide, Soo. What happened?”

“Nothing. . . Nothing at all.”

Chanyeol had walked toward Kyungsoo, his hands jumping forward, causing Kyungsoo to yelp and hold his chest. 

“So, then why are you so nervous?” Chanyeol giggled, crossing his arms again.

“God, Chanyeol, I told you it was nothing!”

Nothing to Chanyeol but everything to Kyungsoo. He wished Chanyeol was gone for two more seconds. He wanted Minseok all to himself, to smell, to touch, to hold. He _needed_ Minseok. 

_Stop, stop, stop!_ A tiny voice in his head screamed.

“Alright,” Chanyeol sang. “Also, rent is being paid this month by my dad so you can take some time looking for a job.”

“What happened to working there?” Kyungsoo sighed, relieved that Chanyeol had pushed the teasing aside.

“A possibility but not one-hundred percent right now. Might be stuck smelling like a mixed fruit bowl for a couple more weeks,” Chanyeol removed his jacket, making his way into the shower.

At Minseok and Junmyeon’s dorm, Junmyeon had been back hugging Minseok, in a playfully like they always did. 

“You smell different,” Junmyeon leaned his forehead against Minseok’s shoulder, sniffing him.

“I was out,” Minseok dryly commented, trying to fix up the mess in their dorm.

“Out with someone?” Junmyeon chuckled, leaning his chin on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Mhmm,” Minseok continued to ignore Junmyeon.

“You think I’m jealous or something, Seokkie?” Junmyeon slowly pulled away from the hug. “We did our thing and it didn’t work out. I’m over it.”

“You always have to comment on every person I try and talk to. I don’t wanna hear it this time.”

“Aw, I don’t even know who you went out with anyway.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Minseok tossed laundry in a nearby hamper, sighing to himself.

“Do I know him? Does he go to our school? What’s he like?”

“Drop it, Junmyeon,” Minseok rose a hand, signaling him to stop.

“I just want what’s best for you,” Junmyeon leaned over, kissing Minseok on top of his head.

“What’s best for me right now is cleaning up this mess,” Minseok sighed, finally calming down his anger.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Night,” Junmyeon had walked out the room, heading to his own bedroom.

After cleaning the small mess, Minseok went to bed himself, his mind fuzzy from the boldness that came over him.

Hopefully soon, there would be that final push.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// violent thoughts, sexual content (not smut but more speech), cursing, obsessiveness 
> 
> [1]: kinda short :<

The semester had started. Kyungsoo had been drowning in homework, doing half during lunch and the other half at work. This past couple of weeks had been so stressful. Kyungsoo wondered how Chanyeol managed all of this.

Despite the chaotic stuff, Kyungsoo was enjoying his first semester at a new campus. It was nice coming home to Chanyeol telling him about his day. It was like old times when they were back in high school.

The only sucky thing about not going out much because of the assignments and projects were the lack of Minseok. Kyungsoo tried to put him in the back of his mind but when you truly love—that was a strong word for Kyungsoo to think of but it was headed there, which he needed to avoid—someone like he did, it can be the only thought you think of. Minseok was turning into his serotonin, a craving like a sweet. 

Maybe the distractions of the many homework he had to get done was a good thing. Those thoughts, vile and gruesome, were coming back as though they never left with him.

A buzz from his phone’s vibration shocked the table, shocking him. It was around 6:30 p.m. Kyungsoo had been busy with his homework behind the register at the DVD store. It was quiet around this time and he would be switching shifts soon. He lifted his phone, swiping open the message.

_[M]: Hey stranger. It’s been a while._

_Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat. This could be the chance to finally see his sweet Minseok again. His, he thought. I like that._

_[K]: How have you been? I’m at work, bored out of my mind._

_[M]: Wanna meet up after? I can get you some dinner and we can catch up or something._

_[K]: Sure. I’ll be done around 7._

A slam, shaking the desk, startled Kyungsoo causing him to drop his phone on the desk.

“Oh shit, sorry,” It was his boss. “When you’re about to leave, can you just clean room 4? I gotta step out for a split second.” His boss had slipped out of the store, leaving Kyungsoo in silence as he never responded.

Kyungsoo had quickly made the bed inside the room, throwing out leftover candy wrappers. He sighed in relief that that was the only type of wrapper in the room. He grabbed his leather jacket, sliding it on and adjusted it. His phone vibrated as he got a call. He swiped to answer.

“Chanyeol was right about this place being suspicious,” The voice on the line giggled. A giggle Kyungsoo wished he could keep in a jar forever and cherish.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it moreover. . . What are we going to eat?”

“Come down already and we’ll figure that out.”

“I have—I’m on my way,” He hung up the phone as the coworker taking the night shift walked in.

“See ya,” The coworker said, watching Kyungsoo walk out the store and jog down the flight of metal stairs.

“More of an apartment than a DVD store,” Minseok commented as Kyungsoo approached him.

“Not wrong, in a sense. It’s not just a store. You can go in the back and watch movies with friends and stuff,” Kyungsoo shrugged, keeping his cold hands in his pockets.

“You must be freezing. Get in the car,” Minseok had gestured.

Both slipped into the warm, running car. It smelled nice, just like Minseok did.

“Uh, you’re not starving, are you?” Minseok checked his mirrors before backing up onto the main road.

“Do you need to stop somewhere?” Kyungsoo looked in the rearview mirror.

“I have to stop at my dorm. I have to get a better jacket and my wallet because you know, that would help,” Minseok scoffed, keeping his eyes forward on the road.

“I’m not gonna starve to death. Besides, I’ve never been to your dorm, so Kyungsoo’s voice faded out by the end.

“Well, if Chanyeol is ever too long or whatever, you could always stay with Junmyeon and me. He won’t mind,” Minseok shrugged, stopping at a red light.

“You don’t have to do all that. I’ve dealt with Chanyeol my whole life already,” Kyungsoo sloughed in his seat, shutting his eyes.

“Looks like you need a nap,” Minseok glanced over to Kyungsoo, who started to smile. 

After a power nap, Kyungsoo yawned as he followed Minseok through the dormitory. There were some usual expectations like screaming boys and their video games, loud music during studying and occasionally, a hookup, something common at his job as well. 

Minseok fumbled with his keys, swinging the door open. Inside, everything was well organized. The furniture had a theme and it smelled good, a mixture of cooking food and whatever candle had been lit recently.

“You’re home,” Junmyeon called from the kitchen. He had been cooking himself dinner.

“Yeah, I’m heading out in a minute,” Minseok turned to Kyungsoo. “You can sit if you want.”

“Kyungsoo! Hey, it’s been a while. How’s your semester going?” Junmyeon had leaned against the kitchen’s arch, a wide smile on his face.

“Stressful,” Kyungsoo shook his head, sighing.

“Ah, I hear ya,” Junmyeon pouted, nodding. “Going with him?”

“Yeah, I just got off work and he offered,” Kyungsoo leaned forward, his folding hands between his spread legs.

“Good. Bring me back something,” Junmyeon giggled softly.

“Alright, I’ve got everything,” Minseok walked back into the living room, glancing between Junmyeon and Minseok.

“You sure?” Junmyeon took Minseok’s hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“I get it, Junmyeon. What do you want?” Minseok chuckled, slowly removing his hand. “All you had to do was ask.”

Kyungsoo sighed through his nose, disgusted. Junmyeon was being too sweet toward him. The way Minseok smiled at Junmyeon and not him made him angry. Junmyeon’s eyes looking at Minseok were sparkly and loving. He felt a wave of violent anger coming over, wanting to shove Junmyeon away.

Kyungsoo, you’re doing it again. Breath.

The small voice in his head was calming at times. It was what he needed when he felt a relapse—if that’s what you called it.

“Kyungsoo, ready?” Minseok nudged his head toward the door. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Have fun,” Junmyeon waved at them. 

Kyungsoo politely waved back, trying to push back those thoughts once again. 

Within the next thirty minutes, they had arrived at a small diner. It was a BBQ place with cheap princes and high-quality meat. The two sat at a table across from one another.

“So, how’s life?” Minseok had started a conversation after ordering.

“Fine, besides the stress from school. I’m enjoying myself out here. It’s an easier flow,” Kyungsoo was tearing pieces from a napkin.

“Something bothering you?” Minseok quickly turned his phone screen on then off, seeing nothing important.

“How long have you known Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo stopped with the napkin, looking up at Minseok.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Minseok teased, smirking.

“Answer me first,” Kyungsoo slowly sat up, leaning onto the table.

“Alright,” Minseok clicked his tongue, finding amusement in Kyungsoo’s attitude. “Not long. This is my second year here. I’ve known him since, maybe, a few months in my first year. My turn, bad boy.”

Kyungsoo tried to hide his flustered expression from the nickname. He tapped his fingers against the table, shaking his head.

“You know about Chanyeol, so I thought I’d ask,” Kyungsoo looked back up to Minseok.

“How is Chanyeol, speaking of?” 

“Fine. He’s working at his dad’s restaurant while I slave at some shitty store,” Kyungsoo scoffed.

“Right. You never told me about it.”

“Not that interesting. Couples walk in and out. Rarely anyone buys a DVD, despite how cheap they are. The boss is a nut. It’s more of a sex house than a store.”

Minseok chuckled, covering his mouth. He had a pretty blush on his cheeks, brightening up his face. Kyungsoo chuckled, adoring him.

“Not interesting, you say.”

“Don’t think a dirty store is interesting.”

”Maybe I could stop over and look at all your cool DVDs.”

Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered. 

“How're your classes?”

“Fine.”

“You probably have lots of recipes, huh? Maybe you can come over and make me something.”

Kyungsoo knew it was only a joke but he smiled at the thought. Spending every moment, every second if he could, with Minseok made him happy. 

“One day.”

The two ate their food in silence, comfortable silence. The silence Kyungsoo enjoyed. He missed this. He missed being in Minseok’s presence. 

Afterward, they had sat in the car. They had eaten so much, their stomachs started to hurt.

“I guess I can drop you off. Unless you wanna stay over?”

“No, I have work to do.”

“Ugh. Such a party pooper.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed.

Another ride in more comfortable silence, the two were not standing outside of Kyungsoo apartment, glancing awkwardly at one another. It reminded him of the last time they had spent time together—longer than a few minutes as they had gone for coffee in the mornings sometimes—reminding him of those intense feelings he felt.

“We should hang out more,” Minseok broke the silence, swaying his body slowly.

“Yeah, just gotta find the time.”

“It was nice catching up. I wish we could’ve talked more. I’m really only a text away.”

“I know.”

Minseok had done what he did before, glancing from Kyungsoo’s eyes down to his lips and up again. If Kyungsoo wasn’t careful, he could pass out. He sighed, looking up into the night sky.

“I guess this is where we part ways,” Minseok said softly, leaning forward into Kyungsoo’s space. He had placed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

And like that, Minseok was off back home. Kyungsoo wished he would move, run to Minseok and finally end the tension and kiss him. He had to take things slow. His mind was pushing things too fast. Maybe this soft kiss was where they needed to be.

Kyungsoo walked into the apartment, his cheeks and throat feeling on fire. He hoped his pale skin didn’t expose him. Chanyeol had been walking toward the kitchen.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something,” Chanyeol laughed. “Dude, are you okay?”

“Never better. What’s up with you?”

“I just got here less than an hour ago. I have some news, actually. My dad’s throwing a party this weekend, kinda as a welcoming party, I dunno if you wanna come and check the place out. Maybe you could be a chef there. I asked and he said he’d let me know.”

“That sounds fun. I’ll go but just be prepared for me to follow you everywhere,” Kyungsoo adjusted his glasses, removing his jacket. 

“Cool. You could bring someone if you want. I’m bringing you and Baek,” Chanyeol had been digging through the fridge. “Bring some of your chef buddies or,” Chanyeol dragged his words, now singing the next statement. “You could bring Minseok.”

“Alright, I get it. I’ll invite someone.”

“Don’t necessarily have to but if you want.”

Kyungsoo could finally have some more alone time with Minseok if he invited him. It was a deal. A stressfree weekend with Minseok.

Wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

_ [Chanyeol]: Hey, Hyung. I have a favor to ask.  _

_ [Minseok]: Now? At almost midnight? _

_ [C]: No! Tomorrow. I’m throwing a party at my dad’s new place and he told me to ask around for help so~ _

_ [M]: Did you ask Kyungsoo? _

_ [C]: Well~. He was gonna ask you to come anyway, I think. But you didn’t hear it from me (laughing emoji) _

_ [M]: Aww~!^^  _

_ [C]: So, can you? Please~^^ _

_ [M]: No hard labor, please and thank you.  _

Minseok rested his fists on his hips, exhaling heavy. He looked over to Chanyeol’s dad after feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. 

“Thank you. Chanyeol is waiting in the main dining room with some juice,” His dad gestured his thumb over his shoulder, Minseok nodding. 

Minseok plopped himself on the pulled-out chair, letting his body go limp. Chanyeol had walked up behind him, twirling his finger into Minseok’s ponytail. Minseok sat upright and watched Chanyeol sit down and pour juice into plastic cups. 

“When we’re done here, I’ll take you to my parents’ house so we can both shower and change,” Chanyeol sipped his drink. 

“Yeah, thanks for the heads up about the amount of food, asshole,” Minseok chuckled, drinking the juice like a shot of alcohol. 

“I helped,” Chanyeol teased, smiling widely. 

“So when’s the actual party?” Minseok leaned back in his seat, relaxing his neck on the cool metal.

“Around 6-7. Why? Got a date or something?”

“Just asking,” Minseok exhaled, shutting his eyes. 

Back at the apartment, Kyungsoo had been throwing clothes on his bed. Looking over his outfit, he scoffed, thinking it wasn’t his style. He had met Chanyeol’s family before so it wasn’t a first impression deal. He shrugged, picking more accessories. It was the first time in a couple of months—maybe years—since he had gone out so maybe going all out was best. 

He was staring at his phone, hesitating to open his messages. He sighed before typing in his password and opening it. He stared for a while longer, running a hand through his hair. He hesitated but typed it quickly and sent his message without reading it. 

_ [K]: Are you free tonight? _

_ [M]: If you’re asking me to Chanyeol’s party, I’m _

“Don’t tell him!” Chanyeol shook Minseok’s shoulders. 

“Do you mind?” Minseok glared at Chanyeol who was giggling behind him. He erased the message. 

_ [M]: What’s up? _

Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered hearing the notification ring. 

_ [K]: Chanyeol’s throwing a party. If you’re not busy, he said I can invite anyone. We all haven’t hung out in a while so… _

_ [M] What time? I can make it.  _

_ [K] I have to be there by 6.  _

_ [M] Might have to wait for me. I have some errands but I’ll be there!^^ _

Kyungsoo sighed happily, tossing his phone beside him. After fixing his hair for the millionth time, he sent a photo to Chanyeol for the last opinion on his outfit: a long-sleeved white turtleneck, tanned dress pants and new white sneakers he had recently bought himself. 

_ [C]: Looks good! Good enough for dad lol _

After a dreadful, painfully silent Uber ride—thanks to Chanyeol— Kyungsoo made it to the party. Outside, the restaurant was lit up beautifully and the classical music was endearing. He had walked inside, Chanyeol wrapped his arm around him the very moment he laid eyes on him. Chanyeol had worn something fancy but yet still his style of streetwear: a bucket hat over his curly brown hair, a black and white striped t-shirt, nice black jeans and finished off with some nice leather boots. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol rubbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he led him over to the main crowd. “Dad, you remember Kyungsoo, right?”

“My, have you grown. It’s been years since we all have seen each other. You boys enjoy yourself and don’t hesitate to eat anything or take something home.”

Chanyeol had taken Kyungsoo to the back of the dinner to sit at a booth. Baekhyun was too busy on his phone to notice the two had sat beside him. 

“Oh, hey!” Baekhyun giggled, turning his phone fast down on the table. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked opposite of one another, making Kyungsoo laugh internally. Baekhyun’s hair was more curly than usual, he wore a silky, velvet-looking purple shirt along with white dress pants and simple brown shoes. Dark and bright, that’s how you described them together. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll go get you something,” Chanyeol went to slide out of his seat.

“I’ll try anything new.”

“Babe, come with me. We can all eat together,” Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand, both of them sliding out the booth together. 

Kyungsoo sighed, allowing his shoulders to relax. The anxiety of meeting Chanyeol’s dad after so long had affected his appetite. He shut his eyes for a moment before jumping up once his phone vibrated. He slid open the message.

_ [M]: Hey, is this the right address? (photo attachment) _

_ [K]: Yup. Chanyeol will introduce you to everyone. _

There the anxiety was again. It was more of excitement as though he didn’t see Minseok a couple of nights ago. His obsessive thoughts had gone away since then and he hoped it’d stay that way as it could ruin the party tonight.

Chanyeol’s voice could be heard in the front causing Kyungsoo to look in said direction. He turned back around, scrolling through social media apps. He had been so distracted, he didn’t notice the white plate under him or the pretty stranger beside him.

“Smells good,” the voice beside Kyungsoo commented. He looked over.

Minseok had his hair straightened, minimal makeup, a dark blue collared shirt with even darker blue pants with black dress shoes. To Kyungsoo, he looked more than beautiful. 

The group began to eat. The food was almost to Kyungsoo’s taste but he enjoyed any type of food. They had shared jokes here and there, the mood of their dinner was bright.

Later on, as the party was finishing up, Minseok had taken Kyungsoo to the second level of the restaurant, showing him the other dining areas. This floor had more of a romantic vibe with honey-colored lighting and rd candles in the center of each table. The two had then found the outside area and rested themselves against the balcony.

“Pretty, right?” Minseok smiled, looked over the restaurant.

“Very,” Kyungoo glanced between Minseok and the view in front of them.

“Chanyeol showed me photos so I thought we could come up here. I would invite the other two but who knows where they went,” Minseok shrugged, turning his body forward.

_ And who cared, _ Kyungsoo thought. He cursed at himself for thinking so selfishly. 

“I like it up here. . . It’s quiet,” Kyungsoo was trembling, the familiar anxiety had returned.

“Hmm,” Minseok turned to look at Kyungsoo. “I think you look cute. It’s different. Black looks good on you too but I dunno.”

“Thanks. . . You look nice too.”

“Thanks,” Minseok laughed, now standing up, hands tucked in his pockets.

“Um,” Kyungsoo pressed his foot on the floor, digging for a topic of conversation.

“You know, Kyungsoo, I wish we had more days like this. Just us. Quiet,” Minseok glanced at the floor then back at Kyungsoo. “I really like you.”

“Y-you. . . You do? Really? I think I’m just boring—”

Kyungsoo had blacked out for a couple of seconds. His heart felt as though it would explode and this warm, fuzzy feeling came over him. Minseok had pressed his soft lips against his. It had finally happened after the many interrupted attempts the two shared. Kyungsoo wanted to stay like this for hours or even days. It was what they both wanted. Minseok pulled away, his hand that laid onKyungsoo’s cheek had been removed.

“Don’t ever talk bad about yourself again,” Minseok playfully teased, smiling widely.

“I mean. . . If that’s what I get then—”

“Shut up,” Minseok punched Kyungsoo’s arm before pulling him into another soft kiss.

The party had ended. Kyungsoo and Minseok were walking toward the stairs to return to the main level.

“Question,” Minseok said, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

“Answer,” Kyungsoo stopped, looking back at Minseok.

“My place or yours?”

“Minseok—”

“Not like that! Oh my god! You’re taking the ride with me. You can stay over.”

“Then yours.”

“Pervert.”

Kyungsoo had said his goodbyes to Chanyeol’s dad and the other guests. The ride home was quiet as Kyungsoo had fallen asleep. 

Minseok’s bed was  _ so  _ comfortable. He had curled himself into a pillow cocoon. His hair was disheveled, his glasses were somewhere under the pillows and his mouth was slightly open. The sheets had smelled like Minseok, making it harder to get up.

“Morning, sunshine,” Junmyeon had flipped the switch, the bright ceiling light blinding Kyungsoo. “Minseok’s orders were to wake you up so let’s move.”

Kyungsoo groaned as he turned his head away from the door. He scrambled for his glasses before patting his feet toward the hallway. He looked down, pulling the hem of an unfamiliar shirt forward to examine it.

“That’s Minseok’s. You were so tired, he basically had to dress you himself,” Junmyeon chuckled, sipping his coffee.

The kitchen smelled amazing even for the most basic breakfast. Kyungsoo was handed a plate of eggs and sausages. 

“Where’s Minseok?” Kyungsoo nudged his glasses.

“Shower. Seems like you two had fun last night. I would’ve gone but work,” Junmyeon shrugged, taking another sip of coffee.

“You should’ve.”  _ No, you shouldn’t have. _

Whoa. Kyungsoo choked while drinking his cup of juice. He shocked himself from his violent taunt.

“Wrong pipe?” Junmyeon chuckled.

“Yeah. . . Yeah,” Kyungsoo punched his chest lightly. 

What was going on with him? 

Minseok had joined the two in the kitchen with a towel laying on his shoulders. It was impossible for Minseok to not look unattractive. With a simple outfit: a black tank top and shorts along with his wet hair, he looked astonishing. Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Junmyeon had walked over to Minseok, simply asking him if he was hungry. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice Junmyeon’s hand on Minseok’s wrist. Outside, his expression was blank but in his head, he was screaming.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.  _

Kyungsoo excused himself to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. He looked at himself in the mirror until the room around him became blurry. He had to get rid of such thoughts before he hurt someone again.

Again. . . No, he made a promise to himself to never be like that again. 

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath before exiting the bathroom. He walked over to grab his plate and wash it while listening to Junmyeon and Minseok talk. The way Minseok laughed at Junmyeon only made his obsession worse. This wasn’t supposed to happen. There had to be a way to stop it.

_ You already know how _ . His inner voice was taunting him. It made him angry.

“I’ll take you home before your shift,” Minseok had wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Aw, working on a Sunday? That sucks,” Junmyeon commented before exiting the kitchen.

“O-okay,” Kyungsoo’s voice shuttered from having Minseok so close to him. His scent/cologne was driving him wild the more Minseok was near him. The soft kisses against his skin didn’t help either. His thoughts only repeated the phrase:

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. _

_ Do it, Kyungsoo. It’s the only way you can have him all to yourself. _

Kyungsoo shook his head while watching Junmyeon watching TV. He had been biting his nails, trying to control his violent thoughts. He sighed deeply, thinking of a loophole from the plan playing in his head. 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo bit his tongue after calling him.

Junmyeon jumped up, sitting up. He tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

_ There we go. _

“Since Minseok’s also working tonight. Could you drive me home? I can give you some movies to take home if you want.”

“No need. I’ll take you. Just need a name and a time.”

“I’ll send it to you later.”

“Cool.”

Kyungsoo had walked back into the kitchen, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand. There was no way he would allow himself to go through with it. He’d ignored his thoughts and went home with Junmyeon because he’s his friend. 

A friend who flirted with his new boyfriend. A friend who was too  _ friendly _ .

“Alright, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo choked out, trying to seem normal.

It was time to go to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, iSH IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN DOWN B A B Y   
> (kokobop was playing as i typed this note)  
> [1] This chapter is important but kinda filler ://. It's only 1.5k words but it's 12AM and I'm an old man sooooo

Kyungsoo had been bored at the cash register, glancing over to his boss who had been struggling to pull a bookcase in front of an empty room. Normally that would’ve been his office.

“Boss?” Kyungsoo called out, looking up from his phone.

“Don’t worry. I got it. I have to block it off for a couple of days. There’s maintenance that needs to be done but I can’t risk someone going in and taking my money,” The boss rambled.

“So, you trust me?” Kyungsoo scoffed, looking back at his phone.

“Who knows? Someone could rob us.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo sighed, looking up at the ticking clock beside him. 

He stared at the clock, the ticking now sounding faint. He had been thinking about the ride with Junmyeon. They talked like normal friends did but that tiny voice still tried to lure Kyungsoo into old habits. It was irritating. He wished the voice was a psychical person in whom he could get rid of. 

A vibration from his phone broke his thoughts. He quickly picked up the phone and answered Minseok’s message. Their text conversation was basic with little hints of lovey-dovey things even though they had just started this relationship. It was nice.

An hour later, Kyungsoo was waiting for Junmyeon to come to pick him up. Junmyeon could be heard jogging up the rusty stairs. In minutes, Junmyeon was inside the store, looking around and reading the back of DVDs. Kyungsoo smiled to himself, feeling at ease as no bad thoughts had entered his mind.

That didn’t last long. He had glanced toward the bookcase. Flashing images of trapping Junmyeon in that small room and—

“No, stop it!” Kyungsoo whispered to himself, holding his breath to try to bring himself back to that easy feeling.

“Hey, when you’re ready,” Junmyeon knocked on the wooden desk.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”

Kyungsoo was quiet as he followed Junmyeon down the stairs and into his car. He couldn't believe those thoughts crept into his mind. Junmyeon was a friend. A friend. Why couldn't his mind just accept that?

“I’m assuming you wanna sleep over again,” Junmyeon had slowly reversed the car. “Mnseok was kinda right about this place. Whatever pays the bills.”

“I should go back to my place. We have class tomorrow and I have an essay to work on first thing tomorrow morning,” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Damn. Good luck with that. Get plenty of rest.”

“Yeah. Thanks,  _ mom _ .”

Junmyeon laughed.

Kyungsoo entered his apartment, groaning. Chanyeol poked his head out the window, a wide smirk on his face. 

“Well, well, well. Look who came back from their  _ boyfriend’s  _ house,” Chanyeol laughed. “Aw, you look terrible.”

“Thanks, asshole,” Kyungsoo scoffed, throwing his jacket on the couch before throwing himself on the couch. 

“So, how was it? Did you have fun?” Chanyeol poked Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re hinting at. I am dating him now,” Kyungsoo smiled at the mention of them dating.

“No way! Kyungsoo, I’m happy for you,” Chanyeol ruffled his hair before running to the kitchen to tend to the overflowing boiling water.

Kyungsoo lifted his head, watching Chanyeol in the kitchen.

“Don’t burn down the house, please,” Kyungsoo teased, adjusting himself on the couch. Tiredness took over and he slowly fell asleep.

For the next two months, Kyungsoo had focused on his studies as finals were coming up for the spring semester. Saturdays would be when he would plan dates with Minseok. They would go to a movie, stay at Minseok’s dorm or go for long walks as the weather started to warm up. 

On Kyungsoo’s end, everything was wonderful. All the stress from the long school week would fade the moment Saturday was around the corner. Minseok was his motivation. Their relationship was much better than what he had before. He was happy.

On Minseok’s end, their relationship was great but there was something  _ off _ . Of course, Kyungsoo was a sweetheart and they had fantastic dates but the way he spoke in person and through text was odd. His behavior toward strangers or friends that came too close to him was concerning. He tried not to question it. If it really became a problem, Kyungsoo should have no problem talking about it. One text message had been bugging him lately.

_ [K]: You’re mine, Minseok. I wanna keep you forever. _

A cute message but there could be a second meaning. Minseok shook it off, trying to keep the idea of it being a cute, loving message present. 

“I just wanna stay home,” Kyungsoo mumbled into Minseok’s neck as he cuddled against his chest.

“You sound so tired. You’ve been taking breaks, right?” Minseok leaned his head against Kyungsoo’s as he continued typing on the computer.

“You and Junmyeon sound like moms. Yes, I’ve taken breaks,” Kyungsoo adjusted himself, shutting his eyes.

“Good. I promise it’ll all be over soon. Just have to wait a little longer,” Minseok closed the tab. 

“Can we cuddle properly now? I have to go to my shitty job tomorrow and I just want to spend time with you,” Kyungsoo whined.

“I told you to shorten your schedule and change days. Come on,” Minseok grunted as he carried Kyungsoo over to his bed. The two had now been laying in bed together.

“Minseok!” Junmyeon called from the living room. “I think of you for a second!”

“Hold on,” Minseok slowly unwrapped himself.

“No,” Kyungsoo whined, tightening his embrace.

“It’ll only take a second,” Minseok cooed before lifting himself from the bed and leaving the room.

Kyungsoo patted the empty spot beside him, staring as if Minseok was still there. He was being dramatic but the tiny voice told him to. That tiny voice was killing him slowly these past two months. No matter who it was, if they came close to Minseok they were in danger. 

“See, only a second,” Minseok laid back down, laughing as Kyungsoo clung onto him. “You big baby.”

A second was too long. Kyungsoo tried to fall asleep as the voice was growing louder. It had been suggesting vulgar things to do to the many people that had come in contact with Minseok, Junmyeon was still number one on that list. He squeezed his shut eyes, angering himself to the point of tears. 

“Relax,” Minseok had caressed his cheek, pulling the blanket over the both of them. It had only been 9 p.m. which was way earlier than normal but Minseok thought maybe an early night's sleep was good for stress.

Kyungsoo relaxed under his touch, scooting closer and curling into a ball against Minseok. This was the peace he needed.

Another long day of a shitty job. Couples left more mess than usual today, meaning it would take much longer to clean. Finding condom wrappers and Cheeto dust on the blankets was not on Kyungsoo’s agenda. He groaned, mopping up one of the recently used rooms.

“I’ll be back. Keep an ear out for the bell. You know the drill,” His boss had been slipping his jacket on before stepping out of the store. 

Kyungsoo had been alone in the empty store. His sift wasn’t over for a couple of hours. He shut the door once he was done cleaning the room. The voice was apparent once he stood in the hallway. That room behind the bookcase was calling him. He told the stupid voice to leave him alone as he wouldn’t go through with the plan but the more he refused, the louder it got.

“Fine,” He mumbled to himself. “I’ll do it tonight.” 

After hours of yet another boring shift, his shift was coming to an end. The boss had been absent for an hour. Kyungsoo went to work removing the bookcase. He was a shorter guy but he still had enough strength to inch the bookcase away from the door. 

It was now a matter of waiting for Junmyeon. 

“You said you need my help with something?” Junmyeon continued to look around the store. 

“Mhmm. The room down the hall, meet me in there,” Kyungsoo had been organizing stacked papers.

He watched over his shoulder as Junmyeon whistled while he walked down the hall. Kyungsoo had glanced down, trying to stay quiet as possible as he grabbed the mop bucket. He tipped-toed to the room, watching Junmyeon look out the window.

“Kyun—Hey, what are you?” Junmyeon turned around. Kyungsoo had locked the door and had something behind his back.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered before lifting up the bucket and swinging it, hitting Junmyeon in the face and knocking him out.

After the loud thud of Junmyeon’s body hitting the floor, the bell of the front door rang.

“Oh shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// psychical fighting, language
> 
> [1]: this chapter is so short (1.5k words) i could cry sksksk, lemme know if there should be more background or anything if this chapter seems confusing!  
> [2] has nothing to do w this story but yall I have like 15 fanfics to read 💀💀💀 (i tweeted about it: @screamlecter sksks)

“Hi.”

“Jesus Christ!” 

It was dark inside Minseok’s dorm, the only light source being the moonlight pouring from outside the window he stood in front of. He was looking down at the parking lot, seeing Junmyeon’s empty parking spot. It was oddly quiet outside and inside the dormitory. 

Kyungsoo stood behind Minseok, hands in his pocket. His face cheeks were dirtied from dirt along with his sneakers. He looked like he had been digging through something. Oddly, there weren't any gardens or anything around Kyungsoo’s job.

“What happened to you?” Minseok leaned against the window sill, his eyes looking up and down.

“I did some actual work today.”

“You work at a DVD store. What could that man possibly give you?”

“He’s a nut. He made me dig through the basement for some things.”

“Well,” Minseok covered his mouth and nose with his hand, waving his hand toward the bathroom.

Kyungsoo slipped into the bathroom, locking the door before undressing. He sighed, leaning himself over the sink, his hands on the sides. He needed a moment to breathe. He hadn’t done such heavy work in months. 

The warm water felt heavenly on Kyungsoo’s aching muscles. He enjoyed the silence that came after filtering out the sounds of the shower. The peacefulness of an empty mind is what he always looked forward to after this activity. The little voice had gone away soon after. 

Now, he could enjoy some time with Minseok. 

He had dressed in clothes Minseok had handed him through the crack of the opened door. He sniffled himself before stepping out of the bathroom. Minseok hadn’t moved from the window. 

“What’s on your mind?” Kyungsoo slowly wrapped his arms around Minseok’s torso, clinging to his side.

“How’d you get here?” Minseok kept his attention through the window.

“Junmyeon gave me his car keys before leaving so I drove here.”

“Hmm. . . He was supposed to text me once he got to his parents but it’s been hours.”

Junmyeon had mentioned a trip that he was going on with his parents and Jongdae. He promised to update Minseok every couple of hours. Thanks to Jongdae’s obsession with serial killer documentaries, Minseok had gotten more paranoid. He just passed it off as Junmyeon having too much fun with his parents. 

“Maybe he’s busy,” Kyungsoo muttered, leaning his head against Minseok. “Let’s go to sleep, please. I’ve had a rough day.”

“Okay.”

The next morning, Minseok checked his phone first. Nothing from Junmyeon. Now he was getting worried. He opened his phone and then the message application.

_ [M]: Junmyeon, if you get this, please text me. Just checking on you. _

Delivered.

He sighed, throwing the blanket off of him. He rubbed his face with both hands as if he was scrubbing away stress. He was overreacting, or so he thought.

Two days and still no answer.

Minseok looked over, watching Kyungsoo sleep. He bit his lip as he slowly lifted the blanket and lifted himself from the bed. He exhaled, finally on his feet. He tipped-toed to the hallway, scrolling down for a contact. He let his phone ring.

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what? What’s going on?”

“Chanyeol, I need to meet with you.”

“Okay, okay. I’m free for lunch.”

“Good. We’ll talk later.”

Minseok had rushed into the kitchen, distracting himself with making breakfast. He felt stupid but there was no clear alibi. What did Kyungsoo do to Junmyeon? It’s impossible. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon got along well but he was the last person to see Junmyeon. He had to be.

“Hey, Minseok!” Kyungsoo had been shaking Minseok’s shoulder, raising his voice only to grab his attention.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok spoke softly, shaking his hand. 

“Go rest some more. I’ll finish,” Kyungsoo looked over Minseok’s shoulder. “Whatever you were doing.”

Minseok bounced his leg as he sat in the dining room, watching the television in the other room. He was falling too deep into his conspiracy but he just needed an answer that Junmyeon was okay.

Kyungsoo placed a bowl of yogurt in front of Minseok before sitting across from him.

“Question,” Minseok blurted out.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo had placed a spoon in his mouth.

“Are you sure Junmyeon had just left? He didn’t say anything afterward?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, his eyes lowered onto the bowl in front of him.

“I sound crazy, I know. Junmyeon still hasn’t answered me.”

“He’ll get back to you eventually. I know you’re worried but I promise he’ll respond,” Kyungsoo waved his hands as he spoke, still not looking Minseok in the eye. 

Minseok sighed, picking at the bowl in front of him.

“I’ll see you later,” Minseok kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek before leaving. 

He jogged down the stairs, trying to come up with questions. He went out into the parking lot, walking around until he found Junmyeon’s car in a different spot. He placed his hands against the windows to see through but found nothing odd. The gas and brake pedals were covered in dirt which connected Kyungsoo but it had no meaning. 

Minseok laughed to himself. He really was just worried. He still had questions for Chanyeol regardless.

The two met at a local diner soon after Minseok’s short investigation. Chanyeol laid one arm on the booth’s cushion, leaning against the booth’s seat. He shrugged, his hand slapping against his thigh.

“So?”

Minseok had tapped his fingers against his coffee cup, looking around the diner.

“Minseok?”

“Chanyeol, I need to ask you some questions.”

“About?”

“Am I going crazy? Junmyeon was supposed to be on a trip with Jongdae days ago now. He was supposed to text or call me but he hasn’t. I’m worried something happened to him.”

“No, I would freak out too,” Chanyeol leaned against the table, folding his hands. “There’s something else. Why are you so freaked out?”

“Okay,” Minseok lowered his voice, returning his focus onto Chanyeol. “I just feel—god, how do I say this?”

“You trust me, right? Pretend no one’s around and just said it,” Chanyeol swallowed, looking around the diner.

“Well. . .” Minseok shut his eyes. “I think Kyungsoo may have a clue on where he is.”

He exhaled, feeling as though all the wind was knocked out of him. He felt better saying it but his body’s reaction made him sick. He looked down at his lap, waiting for a response.

“And what gave you that idea?” Chanyeol cleared his throat, sitting against the chair.

“I sound stupid, I know. I shouldn’t accuse him of anything but I think he’s the last person to see him. He came to my dorm covered in dirt and—” Minseok started to choke up, losing his breath.

“Minseok,” Chanyeol took Minseok’s hand, squeezing it. “Calm down. Your mind is playing games with you. Maybe Junmyeon has no signal or something. Kyungsoo would never hurt anyone.”

“You’re sure?”

“I promise.”

“I just think the way he talks to me and acts around me also made me think—”

“Explain.”

“He’s possessive sometimes. He gets mad at people who look at me when we go out together. His texts,” Minseok pulled out his phone, scrolling to that one specific text. “Doesn’t that seem weird!”

Chanyeol took the phone into his hand, reading the message. He turned pale. He couldn’t tell Minseok about Kyungsoo’s ex but it was too similar. The same tone in text messages and the possessiveness. The way the last relationship ended could repeat itself if he didn’t speak to Kyungsoo soon enough.

“It’s not enough to hurt someone, Minseok. Ask him to come back to the apartment and I’ll have a talk with him,” Chanyeol slid the phone back. 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I’m just stressed out from having to move out soon. I wanna make sure Junmyeon’s okay.”

“He’s fine. You have every right to feel this way.”

Minseok had returned home, cuddling with Kyungsoo on the couch. There was a scary movie on, one of Kyungsoo’s favorites. 

“You would never kill anyone, right?” Minseok asked, cowering from the graphic scene on the television.

“Not even a fly,” Kyungsoo giggled, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Minseok gulped, fear shaking him to the core. 

Kyungsoo had been dropped off by Minseok at his apartment. The two shared a long kiss before parting ways. Kyungsoo whistled, swinging the door open.

“Hey!”

“What the fuck are you doing, man!” Chanyeol had grabbed Kyungsoo by his collar, lifting him and pressing him against the door.

“What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing!” Kyungsoo kicked Chanyeol’s thigh, shoving him once he bent over.

“Your boyfriend thinks you have something to do with Junmyeon’s disappearance. I know you do, Kyungsoo. This is exactly what happened with Jongin!”

“Shut up! We don’t speak about him ever!”

“You promised me, Kyungsoo. You promised to do this shit again,” Chanyeol fell to his knees, breathing heavily. “Just let him go.”

“If I let him go, you don’t speak of this conversation. You never bring up his name ever again.”

“Whatever you want.”

Kyungsoo nodded before opening the apartment door and slamming it shut. Chanyeol fell to the ground, shutting his eyes. 

Minseok had parked his car, looking at Junmyeon’s car through the side mirrors. He sighed, slouching into his seat. A phone call irritated Minseok’s ears. He answered without looking at the name, keeping his eyes shut.

“Hello?”

“Minseok, it’s me. We need to talk.”

“Jongdae?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]sorry for not updating sooner! online classes have been beating my ass lately and more focusing on school means less motivating for fun stuff sksksk that's how it is for me at least uM  
> [2]: may be a short chapter as i'm kinda losing ideas~ but that's my own fucky wucky as I gotta go over my writing and this plot  
> [3]: hello monster references here buddies  
> tw// murder, attempted murder, obsessive behavior, language,

Minseok had fallen asleep on the couch. He tried staying up all night in case Jongdae would call again. They had thirty seconds of a conversation, eighty percent being of Jongdae breathing heavily. He groans, his hand against his eyebrow as he sat up from his uncomfortable position. The news sounded faint as he was still trying to fully wake up. 

He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes with his fists. His eyes widened, watching the screen.

"Junmyeon?"

A crowd of reporters surrounded Junmyeon, shoving microphones in his face from every direction. It was a short interview as Junmyeon said nothing relevant. It was as though he were hiding something. The screen transitioned with a flash and Jongdae was now on the screen. Nothing relevant again. Jongdae claims to have not remembered anything from the night before. The two were found unconscious in a random alleyway but both seemed uncomfortable when asked anything regarding it.

Minseok quickly called Junmyeon over and over again, each call going to voicemail. He wanted to cry. It had been days since he had gone missing and still no word. Within moments, his phone started to ring.

"Junmyeon! Oh my god! Where are you? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay."

"Aw, good. Good. I missed you. I've been worried about you!"

"Minseok, there's no need to worry. I promise I'm okay."

"Uh. . . Okay."

"I'm still going on vacation with Jongdae. I'm sorry to have scared you."

"No, no, no! You're okay now. I can sleep a little better."

"I have to go. I'll text you later."

"Yeah, okay! Keep me updated!"

The line cuts off. Minseok stares at his phone. That wasn't Junmyeon. He was too robotic. He didn't seem like the happy man he always was. He didn't sound scared or frightened despite disappearing for days or waking up in a random place. Minseok knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo had been at work watching the news from the television plastered in the corner of the main room. He wasn't paying attention. It was only background noise for the fantasy playing in his head. 

If he ran away with Minseok, _no one_ would get in the way. He thought about the possible locations he could take him. He started to frown. He had the perfect place but the memories left behind there started to come back.

They were not pretty.

_His mother abandoned him at a young age, leaving him alone with his grandparents. His grandfather was abusive toward his grandmother and him. In order to keep him out of harm's way, his grandmother locked him in the attic. She would go upstairs and give him his meals. He felt lonely and a burden to his family._

_His yandere thoughts became apparent as he grew up. He was protective of his grandmother and would save her from his grandfather as the superheroes did on the cartoons he liked._

_He got his chance. This was only a few years ago now. A maid had come up the stairs to feed him as the grandmother had ordered her too. The maid spoke to Kyungsoo and asked him if he would like to come downstairs. He agreed._

_His grandfather had come home earlier than expected. Kyungsoo had killed him with a kitchen knife. He couldn't spare his grandmother as she would've called the police. The maid was unconscious. He had run away._

He began to smile again. He left that terrible life to now be with Minseok, the boy of his dreams. 

Minseok was over it. He was done with the secrets. It was time to do his own investigation.

Minseok knew so little about Kyungsoo's ex. He scrolled far down Chanyeol's abandoned Facebook profile. It was nice to old photos to see teenage Chanyeol with his parents. He scrolled far down enough and had found it: a photo of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and the potential ex. He clicked on the profile, examining the virtual photo album of his profile photos. He messaged him.

_[Kim Minseok]: Hi. I know you have no idea who I am but I think I might need your help. If you know about Do Kyungsoo, please message me back._

Minseok shut his laptop, his anxiety causing him to shake. He felt like a stalker. He felt guilty for pushing such accusations onto his boyfriend. He still loved him but now he was unsure if the information would change that feeling. He hoped it wouldn't.

A notification sound had rung. Minseok opened the laptop quickly.

_[Kim Jongin]: Why do you wanna know about Do Kyungsoo?_

_[Kim Minseok]: I'll be straight with you. I think I might be in trouble._

_[Kim Jongin]: What is it that you want to know?_

_[Kim Minseok]: I know you two had a relationship. I need to know if he was obsessive in any way._

_[Kim Jongin]: I can't type everything. Either you call me on here or we meet in person._

_[Kim Minseok]: Call me. I need to know everything._

Minseok had plugged his headphones in as he adjusted the laptop on his bed. He sat criss-cross, biting his nails as he waited for Jongin to call him. The upbeat music alarmed him and he answered immediately. 

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Kim Jongin was an attractive young man. Beautiful sparkly brown eyes, well-groomed, and built as Minseok could see his muscles under his plain white tee.

"What do you need to ask me?"

"I need to know everything about your relationship. I'm Kyungsoo's boyfriend, Minseok. I just need to know if his behavior was the same. Did you ever have any doubts about him?"

_Jongin and Kyungsoo had a beautiful relationship. They rarely fought and spent every waking moment together. From an outside view, they were happy._

_Just as in Minseok's case, Kyungsoo's behavior had changed after a few weeks of dating. He blew up Jongin's phone, sending weird messages. Jongin felt he was being watched everywhere he went. What really got to him was his little brother's claims. His little brother, Minhyung, claimed Kyungsoo would give him dirty looks and would scare him. Jongin had his doubts but still kept the claims in mind._

_Jongin started to lose feelings for Kyungsoo as his actions seemed threatening. One night, Jongin ran off to meet up with Chanyeol. He had slowly started to have feelings toward Chanyeol and that night, they had shared a passionate kiss. Jongin had planned to break up with Kyungsoo to be with Chanyeol._

_Nights after, Jongin came home to his little brother screaming for help inside his home. The parents had been out that night. In the kitchen, Kyungsoo had Minhyung on the floor, hovering over him with a knife in hand. He asked Minhyung what he had told Jongin as he believed Minhyung had something to do with their soon-to-be breakup._

_Jongin had tried to remove Kyungsoo off of Minhyung but ended up getting his cheek cut in the process. Minhyung had run to a nearby counter, opening the drawer and holding a knife. Minhyung watched his older brother fight his boyfriend. Minhyung had cut Kyungsoo's hip, causing him to scream and stumble away from Jongin. As Jongin comforted his younger brother, Kyungsoo had run off through the backdoor._

_A restraining order had been put in order but Kyungsoo had been planning to run away from his grandparents. Jongin and Kyungsoo never saw each other away._

"Minseok, I need you to get away from him. You're only putting yourself and your family in danger."

"Jongin, I—"

Behind the front door, keys could be heard unlocking the front door.

"—I have to go!"

Minseok shut off the call and slammed his laptop shut.

"Minseok?"

"Y-yeah," Minseok plopped the laptop on the bed, walking into the main room.

"I've missed you."

"I-I missed you t-too."

"You know," Kyungsoo had been hanging up his coat and walking to the kitchen. "I've been thinking about us. Our future and whatnot."

"Really?" Minseok kept himself against a wall, watching Kyungsoo walk around.

"Yeah. I think after college we should move in together or something."

"We basically live together," Minseok laughed awkwardly.

"True but we need our own place."

Minseok tipped-toed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starving so," Kyungsoo had been hidden behind the refrigerator door.

"Oh okay," Minseok turned around, pretending to search something in a random drawer.

"Mhmm," Kyungsoo hummed, slowly stepping closer to Minseok, wrapping his arm around Minseok once close enough.

"Did you find anything?" Minseok stammered, trying to keep his eyes inside the drawer.

"Yeah. I really love you Minseok. I hope you know that."

"Of course I d—"

Kyungsoo had forced a cloth over Minseok's mouth, the fumes burning Minseok's nostrils. Minseok struggled, trying to push Kyungsoo's arms away from him. Within seconds, Minseok's eyes fluttered and he fell asleep causing Kyungsoo to struggle in carrying him. The kitchen was now a mess from the struggle.

It didn't matter. It was now time for Minseok to spend eternity with Kyungsoo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: okay but thanks for all the love this story is getting even if its utter garbage lol. thanks for 200+ reads :)))  
> [2]: sorry for the shift of cute shit to scary sksksk  
> tw// there is a corpse in this chapter.

Minseok had woken up in an empty home. It looked new, contradicting the assumption he had that it would be broken down. His head pounded as he tried to look around so he kept his head down, looking into his lap. He couldn't remember anything besides the conversation he had with Jongin. It made him nauseous to think Kyungsoo would try and hurt someone's family. He couldn't love someone like that but his heart wouldn't allow him to stop loving Kyungsoo.

Despite the odd obsessive behavior, Kyungsoo was a wonderful partner. He was caring, loving, and thoughtful. Minseok was just tricked into thinking his boyfriend was just another normal guy.

Minseok heard a door squeak open. He slowly opened his eyes, still grunting from pain. He kept his head down, listening closely to echos of sneakers squeaking against the clean wooden floor.

"Good morning," Kyungsoo stood behind Minseok, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. "Are you hungry? Sorry I was gone for so long."

Minseok couldn't lift his head to nod or shake. He moaned lightly.

"I'll make something," Kyungsoo walked away. The stove's gas smell burn Minseok's nostrils.

Minseok had to fight through the pain. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth from the soreness. He wiggles his shoulders, feeling his hands being restrained. He lifted his thumb to drag it across the restraints. It was rope. It would take more than wiggling his hands free. He couldn't reach the knot either. 

"Don't move. I'm gonna move you," Kyungsoo groaned, struggling to scoot the chair to the other room where the dining table was.

Minseok breathed heavily, trying to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo. His throat was dry, therefore, he couldn't speak. He watched Kyungsoo stand from his seat and walk closer to him. Minseok was cautious. Kyungsoo lifted food on a fork to Minseok's mouth. Minseok shook his head, gesturing his chin toward a cup. Kyungsoo lifted the cup, tilting it for Minseok to drink. Minseok swallowed her before licking his lips, glaring at Kyungsoo.

"Why are you doing this?" Minseok's voice squeaked from soreness. 

"I love you," Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Minseok's curly hair that was starting matte. "Why else would I?"

"Kyungsoo, I know about Jongin and what you've done to him. P-please, you need help."

"Why would you even get involved with him?" Kyungsoo walked back to his seat, lifting the coffee cup to his lips. "You're special, Minseok. I wanna marry you special."

"W-well," Minseok felt his eyes water. "We can't get married if we're in the middle of nowhere. Where are we?"

"Home," Kyungsoo's eyebrows bounce, placing the cup on the table. "This is where I grew up. I wanted you to be here with me. It's perfect for us to be together without interruptions."

"I-I'm hungry," Minseok choked his words out, biting his tongue.

Kyungsoo nodded before walking over and feeding Minseok. He wiped Minseok's tears as he fed him.

"I wanna show you something after breakfast," Kyungsoo whispered.

***

Jongin had messaged Minseok every day since they last talked. It had only been two days but the lack of a reply worried him. He called him, listening to the upbeat jingle once again, staring at Minseok profile photo. He frowned, looking at how happy Minseok and Kyungsoo looked, He wished nothing happened to him. 

He scrolled through Minseok's profile, seeing no new updates. He stalked through his photos, seeing couple photos, family photos, and some friends. He scrolled down and found the two-year-old post of Minseok's where he had posted about moving into his dorm. 

_Kim Minseok Posted A Photo: And, they were roommates!_

Jongin clicked onto the photo to see who was tagged. Kim Junmyeon was his roommate and according to the family photos that he was tagged in, he was on vacation with them. He hesitated, pursing his lips when scrolling the cursor toward the send message button. He shut his eyes before clicking it.

_Kim Jongin: I understand you may not know who I am but your friend, Minseok does. If you see this, message me ASAP. I know you're on vacation. No rush._

_Kim Junmyeon: ..._

_Kim Junmyeon: Hello? Who are you?_

_Kim Jongin: I'm Kyungsoo's old friend. Minseok messaged me the other day and hasn't answered me since. I was wondering if you knew where he was._

_Kim Junmyeon: Last I remember, he was at our dorm._

_Kim Jongin: Any sign of Kyungsoo?_

_Kim Junmyeon: He would probs be with him idk_

_Kim Junymeon: What did you two talk about??_

_Kim Jongin: Kyungsoo. He was acting strange supposedly. . ._

Jongin slowly lifted his hands away from the keyboard, straightening out his back. His lips opened slowly, realization hitting hard.

He knew where he was.

***

Minseok, still restrained, was guided up the stairs by Kyungsoo's hands pushing him on his lower back. 

"Sit," Kyungsoo gestured his hand to a cushioned chair, lowering Minseok into the chair.

"What is it?" Minseok looked behind him, examining the second floor.

In front of both of them, a large, opened crack had been blocked on the other side by a large wooden plank. Kyungsoo had walked over to a nearby table where photos were placed upon. He opened the drawer, lifting a small hammer.

"Kyungsoo," Minseok's voice silenced as all his breath was taken from him.

"I would never hurt you," Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder. "I just want to show you something. I wish," Kyungsoo walked over to the opened crack. "you two didn't have to meet this way."

For the next couple of minutes, the whole house echoed with the sound of Kyungsoo beating the wooden plank with the hammer. It hurt Minseok's ears, causing him to try and cover his ears with his shoulders. 

"There she is," Kyungsoo stepped inside, walking closer to a long box. 

"K-Kyungsoo," Minseok blinked his eyes, trying to lean closer.

Kyungsoo had stood the box up, using the other side of the hammer to open the box.

"Say hello."

Minseok screamed, looking into the box.

Inside, a skeleton had been standing up, dressed in a beautiful white gown. He was shocked to the point of losing consciousness and falling off the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I was having the worse writer's block for this story :< idk if this is going in the direction I want it to but here we are!  
> [2]: New stories are coming! We have an Ateez Resident Evil Au and maybe a BTS Far Cry AU, we shall see! Suggestions for this story or any other is much appreciated!   
> [3]: If chapters seem shorter, its mostly because I don't want to limit myself! I want to write as much as I can and make sure it sounds right sooooo apologizes! 
> 
> tw// language, obsessive/manipulative behavior, crying

[Kim Jongin]: I need your help.

[Park Chanyeol]: Why should I help you? You're the reason that Kyungsoo was taken from me.

[Kim Jongin]: Chanyeol, you don't have to hide the fact of what we had. 

[Park Chanyeol]: I have a boyfriend. Give me one good reason I shouldn't block you.

[Kim Jongin]: Kyungsoo. He's at it again.

[Park Chanyeol]: He let the guy go. He's not the same person anymore. Stop being obsessive over Kyungsoo, it's been months! Goodbye, Jongin. Don't message me anymore.

[Kim Jongin]: I know you're scared of hearing the truth but Chanyeol. . . Have you heard from Minseok? I think he's in trouble. The last time he messaged me was to tell me about Kyungsoo's weird behavior.

[Park Chanyeol]: Maybe you were getting into his head. Minseok is fine. Kyungsoo is fine. Unlike you—

[Park Chanyeol]: Why the hell were you messaging Minseok? 

[Kim Jongin]: He messaged me first. 

_Kim Jongin has sent an attachment._

Chanyeol took a deep breath before skimming through the messages between Jongin and Minseok. He felt a wave of anxiety come over him. Minseok sounded scared. The messages were now rotting away, sitting in the messager for days. Jongin had spammed the messager and had gotten no response. Maybe Jongin was right.

[Park Chanyeol]: Okay, so, what do you think happened?

[Kim Jongin]: Listen, I have an idea of where they could be but I need help getting there. Either you're with me or against me.

[Park Chanyeol]: I'm in. 

[Kim Jongin]: I remember it. I remember his grandparents' house. Meet up with me?

[Park Chanyeol]: Fine. Send me a place and I'll be there soon.

* * *

Minseok had been woken up by cold water being poured over his face. He inhaled sharply, his mouth opening wide. His eyes were shut and his whole body shook from the sensation.

"Good morning. I hope you had a nice nap. It was rude of you to react such a way toward my mother but she's a sweet woman and will forgive you. I forgive you," Kyungsoo tugged Minseok's hair behind his ear. "I could never be mad at you."

"Hold on," Minseok slightly shoved Kyungsoo before running his hands down his face to remove the blinding droplets. 

"Fussy, are we? You've been acting out, my love. I don't want to hurt you but I want to respect one another," Kyungsoo gathered water into a cup before pouring it on Minseok's pale skin.

"Kyungsoo, what do you want from me!" Minseok stuttered, hugging him to keep warm. "We can do this so differently! I'm not your hostage!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't have left so easily. I know you have your accusations against me. I didn't hurt Junmyeon, a lot. I only kept him from you so we could have our own time together. He was getting in the way. You'll see it soon that I'm only doing all of this for our future. I can't let another one go."

"Kyungsoo, I'm different than Jongin—"

"We don't speak of his name."

"—Well, I'm different! I won't call the cops! I won't tell anyone. We can go on about our lives easily. Please," Minseok had broken into a sob.

"My love," Kyungsoo caressed Minseok's cheek, turning his head to face him. "I promise, you'll get used to it."

* * *

"Chanyeol, wait," Jongin had followed Chanyeol out of the local diner and into the dark parking lot.

"No, you are trying to turn me against my best friend! I told him to stop it! He never hurt you! You made it all up so you can have me for yourself!"

"No, Chanyeol, listen to me! I care about Kyungsoo and his happiness. I want him to do better but we can't let him get away with this!" Jongin grabbed on to the opening car door. "Listen! I let him get away with hurting my little brother. You're lucky I didn't press any charges."

"So, you really think he just kidnapped his own boyfriend so they can live happily ever after?"

"Yes!"

"Bullshit. Minseok is probably in his dorm with him," Chanyeol took out his phone, unlocking it to make a phone call. 

Both boys heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" Kyungsoo's voice came through.

Chanyeol smirked, clearing his throat. "Hey, is Minseok with you?"

In the background, crying could be heard causing Chanyeol and Jongin to look at each other with concerned expressions. 

"Yeah, we're fine. Minseok can't come to the phone so I thought I'd answer. I can meet with you later this week if needed."

"What's that noise in the back?" Chanyeol's voice shook.

"A movie. Goodnight," The phone call ended.

Chanyeol listened to the phone call drop, shaking as he recognized almost immediately. Minseok's voice stood out amongst his friends. 

"Do you get it now?" Jongin snatched the phone out of Chanyeol's hand. 

"Jongin, I—" Chanyeol scoffed, stammering. "That could've been anyone! Maybe it was a movie. Stop getting into my head!" 

"Chanyeol!" Jongin grabbed Chanyeol's shoulders, shaking them, holding him in place to face him. "You know that was him. That's Minseok. Your best friend is hurting your friend. Acknowledge it. We have to help."

"Nothing can be done," Chanyeol shoved Jongin's hands off his shoulders, turning to sit properly in the driver's seat.

"Oh, it can," Jongin waved Chanyeol's phone. "We have to track the number."

Chanyeol sighed, leaning his head back. He slammed the wheel, wanting to scream. His best friend never changed as he had promised to. It would days until either Minseok would break or be harmed.

"Okay. . . Let's get it tracked," Chanyeol gestured Jongin to the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry that there have been no updates!  
> -(here come my excuses sksks): I actually forgot I had an AO3 account until I came back a few days ago to answer a comment on the last chapter and read Far Cry fanfiction lol  
> -I'm a mess and will try to update/make new stories on here!  
> -I'm taking writing classes too so there has been in a slight change in my writing.  
> (also, if the plot seems messy, I don't remember my own plot sksks or Hello Monster's plot)

Both Chanyeol and Jongin had no clue on how to track a phone. It was a good idea with no execution. Chanyeol took Jongin to the dorm to sit down and brainstorm. Jongin wasn't sure where to start or how this would work. He paced back and forth, on the verge of tears, thinking about the passing seconds.

"We could always figure this out tomorrow morning," Chanyeol cleared his throat, covering his yawning mouth with his arm.

"We need a plan before we go to bed," Jongin snapped, raising his voice out of panic.

"Okay, okay. Are you sure you know anything about his grandparents? Where the house was? Names? I dunno, Jongin, anything works."

Names? Names, names, names, names. Jongin doesn't remember ever meeting them or seeing them. His eyes darted left to right, his thinking gears turning and turning, smoke pouring out of his ears. That's it. Bingo!

It was morbid to think about this Google search but it would lead them in the right direction. Jongin slipped his phone out his back pocket, seeing a red battery which meant this had to be quick. He unlocked, opened the phone's search engine, and typed. All in silence.

He had found it! He found the articles about the murder of Kyungsoo's grandparents. Police never found a killer and the case went cold only a few months later. Jongin felt sick, swiping through photos of the scene. Kyungsoo was a monster. He was sick.

If he could find the address somehow, this would be their key to Minseok. He scrolled through about ten articles, sitting on the floor. He was getting tired; his eyes were fluttering shut and the words started to blur. Chanyeol was asleep a long time ago. Jongin had laid on the floor, scrolling as though he was paying attention. Both boys were in deep sleep, ignoring the video that was attached to one of the articles. It looped until the phone had died, leaving the boys without evidence until the morning.

The sunlight beamed down onto Jongin's face, causing him discomfort. He scrunched his face, stretching and cracking sore bones. He lifted his phone to be greeted by a black screen. He lifted himself slowly, looking around the dorm for a charger. He plugged his phone in, watching the white battery to show up. 

Jongin rubbed his face to wake up. He looked over to see Chanyeol still sleeping, his cheek smushed against his shoulder. It was cute to look at. Staring at Chanyeol, Jongin was in deep thought of what they could've had and his desire to change his mind. Kyungsoo was his best friend, he understood that, but it was wrong to side with someone who was obsessive to the point of murdering those close to their lover. How hard was that to understand?

His phone buzzed, signaling that it had enough charge. The phone lit up the small living room, allowing Jongin to sneak to his phone without tripping over anything. He checked for any messages to only find his parents making sure he was okay. They knew he was meeting with a 'friend' but nothing about a whole abduction case he was trying to crack. He answered, reassuring them, pressing the home button twice to see his open apps before swipe to close them until he stumbled upon the article from last night. He didn't get to read it so while waiting for Chanyeol to wake up, this would be his pastime. 

The article said the same things he had read over and over again with no answers to what he was looking for. He was so ready to give up and try another option but then hear audio. He thought it was an ad but she sounded too formal to do advertisement. He clicked it, seeing a woman in winter attire, holding a large microphone in front of caution tape. Police lights brighten up the dark home which if you looked close enough, you can see blood on the walls. Jongin lost his appetite but looked for minor details. 

A street sign. 

He screenshotted it, zooming, and quickly skimmed it. He opened the maps app that was already on his phone, typing it in. The street showed up. He zoomed in, trying a new view where you interacted. He found it. The house was falling apart. It was unloved, dark, and broken—fitting, to say the least.

He couldn't wait any longer. He sprinted to Chanyeol. shaking him violently, leaning back incase Chanyeol got violent (he wasn't a morning person). Chanyeol moaned, trying to push Jongin off but Jongin didn't stop. 

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Get the fuck off of me!" Chanyeol shoved Jongin away, groaning as he covered his face with his hands, needing a few more seconds of darkness.

"I found it! We have to get ready and get out there!" Jongin's voice was pitched in excitement.

Chanyeol froze. There was no way in hell he _actually_ found it. The house was old and probably collapsed. There was nothing in the newspaper about an address. There was no way he found it. He couldn't let Jongin go there alive. Kyungsoo had been in hiding for months and found someone he loved just to have it taken from him. No, no, no, no. Chanyeol promised to protect him. He couldn't let this happen.

"What exactly is your plan here?" Chanyeol stood up, walking to the kitchen to avoid eye contact with Jongin. 

"We grab him, call the police, and bring Minseok home. It's easier said than done but the both of us against him are going to work out," Jongin stood outside the arch of the kitchen. 

The police failed the first time. Who's to say they'll catch him this time? 

"We should eat first," Chanyeol opened and closed random cabinets, trying to plan a way against Jongin. "You won't be strong enough if you don't eat."

"Okay, yeah," Jongin sighed, frowning. He believed Chanyeol's heart wasn't in because he still had a mindset to change.

That was not the case. 

"I'll make us some coffee. You relax or get directions. Make yourself useful," Chanyeol kept his focus inside the cabinets.

Jongin sighed, sitting in the small living with his phone still charging. Chanyeol glanced toward the arch before lifting one of the many knives out the board it sat in and slipping it in his pocket. He would store it before when he changed. He got his bearings and fixed up some coffee with some buttered pieces of pastry.

"I have to shower before we go," Chanyeol spoke in between chewing. 

"Can you just hurry, please?" Jongin held his breath, regretting his attitude. 

"Yeah, whatever," Chanyeol snarled. 

Chanyeol had taken his sweet time getting ready, picking out a nice outfit that would only get dirty and fixing his hair despite it being fine besides the sticking up pieces. Jongin was getting frustrated and would go alone if he had a car or some type of transportation. He scowled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot near the front door. 

After what seemed like forever, Chanyeol was ready and the duo made their way inside the car. Jongin directed Chanyeol, so focused on his phone that he didn't notice Chanyeol's slow driving. Chanyeol would add as much time as he could before finding Kyungsoo. 

Back at the abandoned home, Kyungsoo had been whistling as he cleaned the house. Minseok was restrained to a pole in the upstairs bedroom. He had no more energy to keep his head, talk, or cry. This was getting him nowhere. He figured he would have to sit and get used to this life until he was entirely ready to go up against Kyungsoo. 

He was so confused. He couldn't believe he was in this situation and tried to retrace his steps on how he got here. He hated himself thinking about how he was still in love with Kyungsoo and if he really tried, he could change him. Jongin had tried it and look where it got him. 

Minseok didn't want his family involved either. Kyungsoo would paint a false picture to save their relationship or they would end up dead. Either way, it wasn't going to happen.

Kyungsoo hadn't heard from Chanyeol since the night before, not giving a second thought about what he might be doing at the moment. He thought his lie would work as Minseok's cries were muffled. He didn't like seeing Minseok cry but he knew in due time that he would change and understand why this was happening. Of course, that's how the plan was supposed to work. 

No one would find them and they would live happily ever—he was interrupted by a car speeding by. Kyungsoo dropped the broom, pulling the blind with his index finger. This town was a ghost town all hours of the day. He glanced up and down the street but there was no car or anyone following them. He must've imagined it. It's what anxiety does to you.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing! You past by it!" Jongin leaned over the chair, looking out the back window. "Chanyeol, turn around! Are you listening to me!"

"It's a backup plan, Jongin. Nothing to be concerned about," Chanyeol waved his hand, looking down and the knife handle poking out of his boot. 


End file.
